


The Dying of the Light

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [52]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra, Nega (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: A cold dread gripped Naoki's heart tight at the sight of San's name on his caller ID. Something was desperately wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: July 18, 2011  
> At this point in the timeline, neither San nor Naoki had any idea Isshi was anything but human.

Naoki didn't know why he felt a sort of cold dread on seeing San's name on his phone screen. It wasn't like the two of them never chatted, they were even family now that Isshi had collared him properly, but of the various methods of contact available to them, a phone call wasn't usually one of them. Kids today, they usually went for texting and instant messages over an old-fashioned phone call. Not that San was really that much younger, but some days it did feel like he was closer in age to the younger ones.

Shaking off the distracting thoughts, he answered the call, curious and worried at the same time.

_“I ... senpai, you ... you need to come to the house. I ... I don't know what else to do.”_

“San-kun? Of course, we'll be there as soon as we can. Is everything okay?”

_“No. No. Nothing's okay. I.... I don't....”_

He wanted to ask for details, he wanted to ask why Isshi wasn't there, but the sobbing coming across the line was so heart wrenching.... And the sinking feeling in his stomach grew steadily worse. Isshi would never leave his submissive in such pain if he could help it and that San was calling him instead of Isshi in the first place....

“San-kun.... We're on our way, I promise. Can you tell me what happened?”

_“I ... I don't know,”_ the younger man said, voice hitching as unfinished sobs caught in his throat. _“I came home and he was just laying there in the middle of the floor. The ... the paramedics declared him dead, they ... they took him away and I... I don't....”_

“Deep breath, sweetheart, it's going to be okay,” he soothed, switching hands as he got into Izumi's car. It was an utter lie, of course, even he knew that, but it was what San needed to hear. “Go into Issama's desk, bottom right-hand drawer, there's a false bottom with a sealed envelop in it. Call his lawyer, have him come to the house, he'll know better than any of us how to execute that will.”

_“S-senpai....”_

“He needs you to do this for him, San-kun. The hospital's probably already contacted his family back home in Nagano, if he has any last wishes they don't know, any last instructions for his estate or his body, they need to know about it. Call his lawyer and get that will, sweetie, okay? We'll be there in about an hour, you can be strong for him for that long, can't you?”

San's voice was strained and thready, uneven with unshed tears, and Naoki could certainly sympathize. It both felt entirely too real and completely unreal to be talking about this, to be talking about Isshi's death so calmly. Dead. He could feel his whole soul trying to shy away from the whole concept while at the same time picking at it like a loose scab. It was disorienting, but he knew he couldn't fall apart with grief, not yet. After the funeral, he and San both could have the heavy cry they were both needing, but until then ... until then they were just going to have to be strong for each other.


End file.
